Caperucita, cuidado con el lobo
by Meriggiare
Summary: Lukas Bondevik es un niño que no cree en la leyenda de la bestia que se rumorea en su pueblo, quiere ir a resolver el misterio por sí mismo durante una noche. Mathias Køhler es su mejor amigo, quien decide acompañarlo, porque está profundamente enamorado de él, y no dejará que ningún monstruo le haga daño a su Caperucita. UA.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos, UA.  
****He escrito esto después de jugar el RPG _Little Red Riding Hood's Wolf_. Recomiendo el juego, aunque cuidado, puede provocar demasiada tensión. **

* * *

En el pueblo, todos sabían lo peligroso que resultaba el bosque. Los hombres más ancianos solían sentarse en rondas enormes para relatar cómo habían vivido sus experiencias con aquel ser que todos temían y de las múltiples razones por las cuales debían alejarse de ese monstruo. Más de un habitante había sentido curiosidad por su apariencia, no obstante, nadie jamás lo había presenciado en la luz del día; al parecer, la criatura solo salía a cazar de noche. ¿Y qué cazaba? Humanos.

El señor Braginski contaba al círculo de niños alrededor de él, la manera en la que se había enfrentado a la bestia en una tétrica ocasión, y había podido salir con vida del encuentro, ¡por los pelos! A Mathias le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar al hombre detallar el enfrentamiento contra el ser.

—Tenía los ojos más despiadados que alguna vez vi —comentaba el señor Braginski—, rojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Está claro que no es de este mundo.

Por otro lado, a Lukas, un niño al que llamaban Caperucita por su gran caperuza roja, no le asustaban las anécdotas, las creía como un montón de cuentos inventados por los viejos del pueblo con el único fin de asustar a los niños y mantenerlos alejados del bosque; lo creía bastante lógico. Cualquier chiquillo con poco sentido de la ubicación y sin mapa en mano, era capaz de perderse entre los árboles, altísimos e iguales entre sí. Observó los rostros de sus compañeros: Tino estaba escondido entre los brazos de Berwald, Feliks se tapaba las orejas para no seguir oyendo, Raivis temblaba a más no poder... incluso Mathias, que se autoproclamaba futuro rey del bosque, se encogía en su puesto con temor.

El señor Braginski decidió que era hora de volver a sus hogares, dado que el anochecer arribaba en el pueblo y la primera regla de este dictaminaba que nadie podía estar deambulando en la oscuridad. El grupo de chiquillos le hizo caso, corriendo en dirección a sus respectivos padres, yendo a refugiarse en la cálida seguridad de sus casas, excepto uno.

Lukas quería ir al bosque, quería demostrar a todos allí que no había monstruo del cual temer, estaba harto de que ninguna familia pudiese completar viajes de más de tres días hacia el exterior (y siempre eran en dirección al mercado que proveía al pueblo de materiales y comida) por pánico a que la bestia los tomase desprevenidos. No había ninguna bestia. Más determinado que nunca, se propuso ir esa misma velada nocturna, y contó su plan a Mathias, que se había quedado con él al ver que no se había movido del sitio junto a la fogata.

—Voy a mostrarles que no hay ningún monstruo. Solo son tonterías creadas por los viejos, han vivido tanto que se creen sus propias fantasías y no saben distinguir lo real de lo inventado —decía el niño de ojos violetas, ante la mirada dudosa de su acompañante—. No me importa si no me acompañas, sé que tienes miedo —se mofó del mayor, a sabiendas lo mucho que le picaría esa herida a su ego.

Mathias le devolvió la vista con las rubias cejas fruncidas, a lo que Lukas supo que había caído. Tonto. Le resultaba tan sencillo hacer que se rindiera a él y a sus caprichosos planes. Este pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la mano del mayor, que acogió la suya en señal valerosa, entrelazando ambos pares de dedos, provocando un rubor en las mejillas del menor.

—No voy a dejarte solo en ese oscuro bosque. ¡Voy a cuidarte de cualquier bestia! —sentenció con firmeza.

Lukas rechistó, mas no objetó palabra alguna contra la de Mathias. Este siempre había estado empeñado en protegerlo, velar por su seguridad, como si fuera una pequeña princesa la cual requería ser rescatada por un intrépido príncipe, aunque la realidad era que no los separaban más que un par de centímetros respecto a la altura y, en cuanto a los años, Mathias solo le ganaba por tres. Olvidando prontamente el asunto, el pequeño separó la mano impropia de la suya.

—Ve a tu casa, yo iré a la mía, nuestros padres no deben de enterarse a dónde iremos ni hay que levantar sospechas. ¿Has entendido, tonto? Pasa por mí cuando sean las doce. Debemos ir cuando todos estén durmiendo.

De tal modo fueron a prepararse para la arriesgada aventura que les esperaba. Mathias arribó a su casa, disponiéndose a cenar con sus padres hasta que sintió el estómago rebosante de comida, procurando verse tan efusivo como siempre para que ellos no sospecharan que tramaba algo junto a su mejor amigo, el niñito que le gustaba. Las mejillas del pequeño se calentaron al recordar que iba a estar tantas horas a solas con Lukas, era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a él. En otra parte del pueblo, el mencionado también tenía cuidado de no llamar la atención de sus distraídos padre y madrastra, ni la de su inteligente hermanastro Emil, sabía que el menor de la familia Bondevik-Steilsson podía darse cuenta que tenía la intención de escaparse si algún detalle iniciaba sus sospechas, pero, afortunadamente, todo salió acorde a sus planes.

En cuanto las doce se hicieron presentes y el pueblo entero se dispuso a dormir en la seguridad de sus casas, Mathias salió de su hogar, envuelto en un abrigo que había robado de su padre, y partió en dirección al hogar de Lukas, quien estaba esperándolo sentado en una butaca en la entrada de la casa. También había robado un abrigo de su padre, porque el frío estaba particularmente cruel aquella noche, aunque seguía llevando esa caperuza que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Aún puedes arrepentirte y volver, tonto —le advirtió el de ojos violetas, haciendo que el de orbes azules lo mirara negando con la cabeza rápidamente. Ni loco dejaría que Lukas fuera solo a ese bosque tenebroso, no importaba qué clase de criaturas vivieran allí, Mathias sería valiente por él.

—¡No te dejaré solo en ese lugar! ¡No tengo miedo a nada!

—No grites, vas a despertar a alguien —le regañó Lukas ante el alboroto que el niño hebras desordenadas estaba haciendo, suspiró y aceptó que este no daría su brazo a torcer—. De acuerdo, vámonos ahora, tengo el mapa de mi padre para que no nos perdamos.

Y así se dispusieron en marcha rumbo al bosque. Cuando era de día, daba miedo, con todos esos árboles enormes con cuantiosas hojas que no dejaban ver nada más allá del mismo; de noche, era mucho peor, porque cualquier monstruo podría camuflarse con ayuda de la vida vegetal presente y quedarse a la expectativa de una torpe víctima. El pequeño de ojos azules estaba temblando un poco del miedo, aunque, claro, no le comentaría nada al otro, en su dichoso afán de parecer protector.

Llegaron a un lago oculto entre la niebla y la espesura del sitio. Lukas se detuvo, sentándose en el verde suelo, se sentía mareado... ¿tal vez la cena le había caído mal? Mathias lució preocupado por el cambio del comportamiento en el menor de los dos, así que también se detuvo a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobar que el frío no había hecho que cogiera fiebre.

—Tonto... no me estoy sintiendo bien...

La luna se alzaba en el cielo en el momento en el que Lukas se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones que le embargaban no eran propias de ninguna enfermedad que él conociera. La cabeza le dolía horrores, experimentaba un ardor cada vez más insoportable en sus extremidades, se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque los brazos del otro niño lo atraparon en el acto de caerse. Bondevik no entendía; Køhler, mucho menos.

—¡Lukas, Lukas! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No vayas a desmayarte! ¡Lukas! —hipó el de ojos azules al ver que el de mirada violácea no respondía a los llamados de su nombre, y el agarre de sus manitos en los antebrazos de Mathias se sentía más ligero. El abrigo que envolvía al menor cayó al suelo y fue usado como un improvisado colchón para este, quien fue depositado cuidadosamente por el mayor. Le quitó la caperuza roja, al ver que tantas prendas estaban provocándole más calor al cuerpecito del niño.

Al alzar la vista para ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos, Mathias no pudo ver los lindos orbes violetas que tanto le gustaban, si no que se topó con dos peligrosas esferas rojas que lo observaban fijamente. Y el cuerpo anteriormente pequeño, se transformó poco a poco en algo más grande, más peludo y más aterrador, hasta que un maldito hombre lobo estaba frente a él.

Haciendo caso a su instinto de preservación, Mathias corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol, mirando las últimas fases de transformación de dicha criatura. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojitos veían. ¿Su mejor amigo estaba hecho un monstruo? Él conocía bien a Lukas, ni siquiera podía ganarle en una de sus luchas de cosquillas, ¿y ahora estaba convertido en esa horrible cosa asesina? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo tampoco. ¿Sus padres sabrían de esto y se lo estaban ocultando al resto del pueblo? ¿Habría algo mal en la línea de sangre de los Bondevik?

La gran criatura olfateó el aire y Mathias temió por su vida, no obstante, (des)afortunadamente unos pasos distrajeron al monstruo lobuno de poder hallar la fuente del olor. Era uno de los cazadores de la comunidad, quien vivía bastante cerca del bosque y seguramente habría oído los gritos del hijo de los Køhler.

—¡¿Køhler?! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡Ven conmigo, llamaré a tus padres! ¡No debes estar en este bosq–! —el hombre no pudo terminar de decir la oración, porque la fiera se le había saltado encima, atacando primeramente su cuello y bañando pronto sus garras con sangre. Lo destrozó en segundos, tirando las vísceras por el suelo, arrojando lejos las entrañas que masticó furiosamente. La sangre había logrado salpicar la cara de Mathias, que paralizado observaba la escena. La bestia parecía más calmada a la par que disfrutaba arrancando los últimos trozos de carne humana que quedaban del cadáver, sin embargo, el niño de ojos azules sabía que no podía abandonar su escondite.

No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le deslizaran por las tiernas mejillas hasta morir en el suelo. Su mejor amigo, el pequeño del que estaba enamorado (aunque nadie creía que era amor a causa de su joven edad) y aquel que tanto quería cuidar, ¿qué harían las personas del pueblo si se enteraran que él era el monstruo del que debían protegerse? Lo mandarían a la hoguera, y con él, asesinarían a su padre, a su madrastra, a Emil. Un deseo egoísta de mantener esto (el descubrimiento, el reciente asesinato) en secreto se instaló en su corazón, y no salió nunca más de allí.

* * *

Era ya de mañana cuando el pequeño Bondevik despertó, hallándose a sí mismo en la comodidad de su cama. Se talló los ojitos, levemente confundido sobre por qué se encontraba ahí, y buscó en las memorias de su mente dónde se suponía que debía estar. El aroma a desayuno, proveniente del piso de abajo, le hizo olvidar un poco aquellas preguntas mentales.

Estando ya en el piso inferior, se encontró a Mathias comiendo y conversando alegremente con su madrastra y Emil, aunque el último parecía estar más ocupado en comer el pastel hecho por su progenitora. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Lukas, el niño de ojos azules sonrió como siempre lo hacía y corrió a saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Lukas, despertaste! Eres bastante dormilón, ¿eh? —le otorgó unos cuantos besos en la frente, sonrojando al niñito de ojos violetas durante dicha actividad, quien lo apartó, ruborizado.

—Tonto... —se acercó al oído de Mathias para susurrarle lo siguiente, mientras escuchaba que su madrastra le avisaba que su desayuno ya estaba listo para ser comido—. ¿Qué hicimos ayer? No recuerdo mucho.

—Nada que debas recordar, Lukas —respondió cariñosamente Køhler, su sonrisa no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, le regaló un último beso a la mejilla de Bondevik. Entretanto, el patriarca había llegado al hogar. Lukas fue a saludar a su padre, todavía sonrojado por el atrevimiento que había hecho su mejor amigo, y decidiendo mentalmente que confiaba en su palabra, pues Mathias jamás le mentía.

No fue consciente de la cómplice mirada que le envió su padre a Mathias, ni que este asentía en dirección al adulto. Lukas jamás se enteraría de que Mathias había estado con él en silencio durante la noche anterior, ni que lo había llevado a su casa por sí mismo, ni mucho menos que ya era conocedor de cierta maldición que encerraba a la familia y los volvía unas bestias sedientas de sangre en las noches de luna llena. Solo sabría de los crímenes de la criatura del bosque en cuanto fuera a hablar con el resto de sus amigos, enterándose de que había más de una, por la cantidad de cuerpos que habían sido hallados.

Él aún podía defender a Lukas del monstruo, aunque el monstruo fuese él.


End file.
